Love is right in front of you but you cant see it
by Rosselforever
Summary: to blind to see it. Ross and Rachel 3 my version of the beging of FRIENDS mostly RnR. A BIT IS THE SAME XX but some of these are my own xx i dont font own any of the characters xxx but i would loooooove to . xxxx :) in this there is no RnR Break ups xoxoxo it will take a while xx still in progress but i will finish it its quite long xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pilot.

The whole gang - Ross,Monica, Pheobe,Joey and Chandler were all hanging out at their favourite coffe shop - Central Perk.

Ross: I cant belive im 26 and divorced

Joey: You never knew she was a lesbein?

Ross: No!

Monica: Dont worry Ross, youll find someone.

said Ross' younger sister Monica , trying to cheer him up.

Ross : i dont wanna find someone i just wanna get married again.

Just as he said that a brown haired lady came running in the coffe shop in a soaking wet wedding dress.

( she just left her finace at the alter earlier that day)

Chandler: And i just won $1000.

(lol)

Monica: OMG i went to high school with that girl. Rachel?

(she said toward the wet lady that came rushing in the coffe shop)

Rachel:Moncia! Hi. Can i stay with you i just left my fiance at out wedding bout an hour ago.I didnt love him.

Monica: Alright everyone this is Rachel. Rachel this is Chandler, Pheobe, Joey and you remember my brother Ross.

Rachel : Of course, hi.

* she said shaking his hand but hiss (Ross') umbrella flew open as she did.

IT BEGAN

*The gang are all at Monicas appartment (i guess we can call rachel a part of the gang now) Its dark in her appartment. Rachel is on her phone the her dad talking about her wedding. Ross and Joey are in the living room drinking wine while the others are nowhere can be seen.*

Rachel (on the phone) - No Dad. I didnt love him ... I dont wanna marry Barry! Hes not the one. ... You now what all my life people have been saying to me , "your a shoe, your a shoe." But you no what maybe i dont wanna be a shoe, maybe i wanna be a purse or a hat. ... No! im not asking you to buy me a hat, im saying im a hat. ... Its a metophore daddy!

Ross - You can see where he gets confused .

* Ross said as he got a drink from the frigde next to Rachel.*

*Rachel hung up the phone.*

...

Monicas appartment

Joey is reading a book on the single chair.

While ross and rachel are talking, but we cant quite here what there saying.

Ross is on the couch alone and Rachel is sitting opiste to is a plate of Oreos on the table.

Rachel is talking to Ross about Barry and the wedding. they both went for the same Oreo.

Ross: you can have it.

Rachel : no you can have it.

Ross: Slit it?

*Rachel nooded in agreement*

...

Ross: You no back in highschool i had a MAJOR crush on you.

* he said while spillting the cookie in half and giving the other half to Rachel*

Rachel: Yh. I.

*she said queitly*

Ross: you new... well i thought you thought i was just monicas geeky older brother.

Rachel : I did.

Ross: urm, maybe i can ask you out sometime, maybe?

Rachel:yh, maybe? ;)

Ross: ok, maybe i will. ;)

* ross gets up putting his half ot the Oreo in his mouth and getting up and passing joey as he got up*

Joey (queitly) : Never gonna happen.

Ross ( in the same tone) : what?

Joey ( still queitly) : you and rachel

Ross: why not?

Joey: dunno, maybe it will maybe it wont just gotta see what happens down the road

OK GUYS I PROMISE THIS WILL BE MY OWN STUFF FROM NOW - KINDA -

Ross *confued* - ok.

ross left joey and grabbed his coat and left the appartment proberbly going to this place.

when the camera goes back to rachel witch she is sying and in a good way. 3

...

Ross' new apartment. all of the guys - Ross chandler and joey are there.

there helping ross move in cos he had to move out of carols cos she was a lesbein

ross- its gonna feel wierd living without coarl.

chandler- oww! ross! will you stop going on about coarl! its like coarl, coarl, coarl.

Joey - you now what ross, you need to get out there are plenty of other fish in the sea. you need a grab a spoon.

* he said pointing his finger on Ross' chest.*

Ross- I have.

* he said queitly* ;)

we can all tell he thinking of a certain someone , a ceritan girl , a certain rachel. xxx :)

scence fades away. ross is alone in this apartment and its night and raining.

*music plays through out this part - with or without you By U2 *

His appartment is all done.

Ross is stiting on his window ledge thinking about what Joey said stops and looks at the window and the raindrops dripping down.

Then the next scence goes to as what we call now monicas and rachel appartment.

And we can see rachel doing the same thing as ross at the window.

now we now that these guys are went to be toghter. 3


	2. Chapter 2 paulo

Chapter 2 - Paluo (jelosuly comes)

AKA the one with the black out. kinda differnt then the one on tv but still a bit the same xxx still read though.

Pheobe, Ross, Rachel and joey are hanging out in Central Perk. Pheobe is about to sing a song on her guaitar.

Rachel is now working a Central Perk because she needs a job because of her failed marriage.

Rachel : now back my popular demand its ... Pheobe Buffay!

* small clap*

Pheobe: ok im going to sing a song that realy means a lot to me -

*power cut*

Pheobe - Thank you.

Scence goes to Monica and Rachels appartment. Pheobe Joey Ross Rachel and moncia are there.

Rachel and Pheobe are on the balcony talking.

And Joey and Ross are talking on the couch and monica is in the kitchen cleaning.7

Ross - You now joe, im thinking about asking Rachel out.

Joey: Really?

*Ross nods his head*

Joey: why not do it tonight , well now?

Ross: whats here now?

Joey: Yes! come on Ross, whats putting you off? the candles, the wine, you coundt ask for more a romantic setting.

pheobe walks inside from the balcony leaving rachel alone.

Joey ( queitly to ross) - heres your chance rachels alone.

Pheobe: Hey i think someone needs to talk to her shes quite upset.

Monica: Ill do it.

Ross:NO, ILL DO IT.

Ross pushed his sister Monica to the side to go and talk to Rachel.

( out side on the balcony)

Ross: so you ok Rach?

Rachel: Yh, i guess i am.

Ross: well theres something that i wanted to tell you for quite a bit now...

Rachel : Yh...?

A CAT JUMPED APON HIS BACK AND IT APPERED TO BE SCRATCHING HIM VERY FIRECELY

RACHEL TRYS TO HELP TO TRY AND GET THE CAT OF HIS BACK.

* SCENE CHANGES TO IN THE LIVING ROOM AND MONICA JOEY AND PHOEBE ARE SINGING AND PHOEBE IS ALSO PLAYING THE GUITAR NONE OF THEM HAVE REALISED WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ROSS OUTSIDE*

SCENE FADES TO LATER WHERE THEY ARE (CHANDLER IS STILL NOT HERE BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT ROSS AND RACHEL AND I CANT BE BOTHERS WRITEING ABOUT HIM BEING TRAPPED IN A ATM BANK) anyway THEY ARE ALL SITTING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE AND ROSS HAS A ICE PACK ON HIS BACK, CLAERLY IN PAIN (POOR ROSS :( XXX ) WHILE RACHEL IS SITTING NEXT TO HIM STROKING THE EVIL CAT THAT ATTACKED ROSS.

Rachel : we need to find this little guys home and owner

Ross : cant we just put him out in the hall.

Rachel : we cant do that in a black out he could get trampled on.

Ross: yh, so?

he says without any care in the world.

...

(A while later)

Rachel and Pheobe have gone looking around the building for the owner of the cat. while ross joey and monica are in the living room hanging out and talking about stuff.

When rachel comes in with a guy named "Paluo" a attractive italian man.( Rach, Mon and Pheobs find him atrattive but i dont.)

Mon: rach, who is this.

Rach: oww this is Paluo it was his cat.

Ross: of coruse it was (!)

* Rachles arm is rapped around Palous*

Pheobe comes trough the door.

Phoebe: i cant find the owner.

Rachel: ive all ready found him its was Palos ( you guys now who i mean when i say paluo i dont now how to spell it) cat.

Pheobs: well HELLO paulo!

* Ross looks heart broken* :(

* joeys looks at ross and then at Rachel and Palou and fells sooooo sorry for ross* :(

Palou : * speaks italian and NOBODY understands what he is saying*

Everyone exept from rachel all look very confused.

Rachel: Yh, he dosent speak much English.

...

A while later everyone exept chandler is there. Paulo has left ( i dont like him).

everyone is sitting around the table waiting for the last candle to blow out.

Pheobe : 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... -48 ... -49 ... -50.

JOEY BLOWS OUT CANDLE

Ross ; Thankyou.

Rachel: yh, thanks.

ITS GOES DARK AND ALL ALL SILENT ROSS BREAKS THE SILENCE BY SAYING:

its all kinda spooky with the lights off.

everyone is making scary noises for like 1 minute.

Ross: hey ive got the ultimate one - MAH. MAH MAH MAH!

THE LIGHTS GOES BACK ON AND AS THAT HAPPENS ROSS STOPS AS HE SEES RACHEL AND PALOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM MAKING OUT.

ouch thats gotta hurt. :(

the rest of the gang - monica , joey and phoebe are looking so sad for him . xx :(


End file.
